Another Time
by zephy-chan
Summary: He has to keep on living to fulfill his promise. And because the world hasn't changed yet… Me and Gundam, we are going to fight for the future, we will change the world…
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam 00 – Another Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 and such thing will never happen *sighs*

Genre(s): Adventure/Sci-Fi/Later Romance

Character(s): Setsuna F. Seiei/Feldt Grace/Lockon Stratos

Warning: Possible AR and AU, but the same battle background. Well, this is a fanfiction after all :O

I'm currently addicted to Setsuna now. Woot! And because I love torturing my favourite chara, so Setsuna will be having unpleasant moments here… anyway, please enjoy and leave your review!

----------------

Setsuna stared at his front blankly. The Exia was heavily damaged; he knew that he had no much of time left. He looked at his bleeding arms, chest, and side, a chunk sneaked out from his side. He had already lost too much amount of blood; he could see his pale face's reflection on the monitor in front of him.

He turned Exia to his left and saw Lockon's Cherudim was hastily attacked by the Flag, Cherudim as well had no much of power left to fight back.

The Flag pointed its beam riffle right to Cherudim.

"Lockon!" Setsuna finally shouted, releasing his emotions. "You're retreating! You have no chance in that condition of Cherudim and yours as well!"

Lockon didn't answer. He remained silent on his spot; he didn't show any signs of fighting back. Setsuna gritted his teeth as he rushed to Cherudim, and he quickly pulled out his beam sabers, splitting Flag's beam riffle into two.

The small explosion made the Flag flew back and retreated to its base.

"Hell, Lockon!" Setsuna hissed, trying to keep himself stay conscious. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

No answer came from Lockon. But suddenly his face appeared on Exia's com, and he was smiling sadly. His mouth opened but no sound came out from it. But Setsuna could catch the words Lockon was saying to him,

"_I'm sorry, but please… take care of Feldt. I'm no longer will be able to… Setsuna F. Seiei."_

And then, in the very front of him, the Cherudim exploded into million pieces and then he was gone.

Setsuna's eyes widened in horror as he howled, "Lockon!"

-------------------

When Setsuna opened his eyes, everything around him was dark. Slowly, he could feel pain running through his chest, making its way to the whole of his body. He winced and he looked around.

Apparently he and Exia were in a place around the forest.

"Zone out?" he mused.

He decided to come out from Exia to explore his surroundings. He gasped as he felt a shocking pain attacked his whole body, but he pressed on. Stumbling and wobbling, he carefully made his way out from Exia's cockpit and successfully landed on the ground.

Grabbing his side tightly, he panted slightly as he walked around, trying to find anything, or anyone.

After an hour of exhausting walk of explore, he finally had reached the edge of the forest. In front of him was a sea.

He took a few steps forward and finally he let his body fell down on to the sand, completely worn out. He stared at the night sky.

"Could I… protect Feldt like I had promised…?" he whispered slowly. "Feldt Grace…"

Suddenly coughing blood, Setsuna had finally lost his consciousness.

-------------------

Feldt kept walking through the bushes, searching for any sign of the Gundam Meisters.

"Please…" she sobbed, wiping her tears, "please… please… even it's only one, I would be very glad if any of you survived…"

She kept walking until she reached the forest's edge and a sea spread out in front of her. Very beautiful.

Suddenly her eyes caught a sight of something crumpled on the sand. She looked down and saw a trail of blood. Her eyes widened. She quickly ran to the direction of the crumpled figure in front of her.

She held back her breath when she saw the person, "Setsuna…"

She kneeled down as she examined Setsuna, trying to find any sign if he was still alive. Feldt put her hand on Setsuna's hand, feeling a weak beat of his pulse. Blood was sipping out from various part of his body.

"Setsuna…" she shook Setsuna's body carefully in fear and worry. "Setsuna… please, wake up…"

No answer came from the wounded Meister. Feldt cried again and she hugged Setsuna, not knowing what to do.

Setsuna twitched at the gesture and slowly, with a great effort, he opened his eyes.

His eyes widened too as he managed to croak out, "Feldt… Grace…"

"Setsuna!" Feldt cried in relief. She hugged Setsuna even more, "Setsuna!"

Setsuna groaned at the impact of Feldt's hug on his wounded body, "It hurts."

Feldt quickly let go off of Setsuna. She smiled, "Sorry. I'm glad that you survived."

"Protect," Setsuna whispered. "Lockon."

"What?" Feldt looked at Setsuna, confused.

"He's dead," said Setsuna flatly, grimacing at the pain that began to strike his body again. "Lockon."

Feldt put her hand on her mouth in disbelief, gasping, "No… Lockon…"

"I'll protect you," Setsuna stared at Feldt, his vision beginning to blur, "I had promised him."

Feldt nodded knowingly. She caressed Setsuna's face softly and then she pulled Setsuna into her embrace, "I… trust you."

"So… I will live." Setsuna said slowly, closing his eyes. "Me… and Gundam…"

The last thing Setsuna could see before the darkness pulled him away was Feldt's crying face, however now the tears are tears of happiness.

Is this the prove that God exists? He gives life, but He also gives deaths…

"Setsuna…" Feldt whispered to Setsuna's ears, "please live for me… and for Lockon."

------------------

Ah, I know it was bad; it's just a random thoughts. But, no flames, anyway =3.

~zephirus


	2. Chapter 2

**Gundam 00 – Another Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 and such thing will never happen *sighs*

Genre(s): Adventure/Sci-Fi/Later Romance (only a bit though)

Character(s): Setsuna F. Seiei/Feldt Grace

Warning: Possible AR and AU, but the same battle background. Well, this is a fanfiction after all :O

A/N: So, I got interested to this story and I decided to make this into a short multi-chapters fic. I'm addicted (again) to this series after I rewatched it. Anyway, thanks for the reviews =3 so this is the second chapter, enjoy!

-------------------------

"… with that kind of condition and wounds he is currently sustaining now, I could say that he was very lucky. I'm quite impressed at how he could make it through to this far."

"But he is going to be okay, isn't he?"

"I have regenerated his cells, he should be fine. But I can't tell much, I can't make sure until he shows any developments. We should see after he regains his consciousness. Here, take this. If he feels the pain again and starts having breathing problems, give him this."

The conversation slowly racked into Setsuna's brain. But it was as if his brain was working very slowly, the words slipped in and out into his ears, he couldn't understand them. But it was clear the first one was a male and the other one was a female.

_Where am I? Who are the people? What had happened? Why am I feeling so much pain? Why can't I move my body? Why won't my eyes open? Please… help me… I can't see anything… can you hear me? Please, I'm here!_

Setsuna tried his best to open his eyes, but he just couldn't. So he tried to move his hand this time.

Still, his body won't obey his mind.

How about even only a finger?

It worked. He lifted up his two fingers, trying to tell who ever the people in the room that he's awake. Ah, now he could move all of his fingers.

But the people still were in their conversation. It was no longer two voices, but three voices.

Setsuna knew the third person's voice, and analysing it now, Setsuna realised the female's voice.

_Feldt Grace… Tieria Erde…_ _they're… alive? Could be the other too…?_

He moved his fingers again.

This time Tieria saw it.

"Setsuna!" Tieria's voice rang through Setsuna's head. "Doctor, he starts to wake!"

"Setsuna!" Feldt's teary voice butted in. A few seconds later Setsuna could feel a hand grabbing his tightly. "Setsuna, are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Setsuna cursed in his mind. Why couldn't he open his eyes now? Why won't they open for him now?!

He responded Feldt with twitching his fingers again.

_Tieria… I'm here…_

"Hold it, Feldt," Tieria's calm voice said softly. "He's in a bad shape; he wouldn't wake up so fast. But he has told us that he will be all right. What we have to do now is waiting for him regains his consciousness."

"I know…" Feldt tightened her grip on Setsuna's hand. "It's just… even people who are strong as Setsuna can get… hurt…"

"Exia was having bad situations," Setsuna heard a piece of anger in the purple-haired pilot's voice. "He engaged Masurao which successfully damaged the 00 Gundam, and he had suffered major wounds from that battle. And then he encountered that Arche Gundam with Exia, I was amazed he could make Exia blew away that Arche…"

_Ah… so that was what happened…_

"After all we didn't change the world," said Feldt in a muffled voice. "After what we had been through… we lost Allelujah, we lost Lyle…"

"I believe they're still alive," Tieria stated flatly. "I believe we will find them. But for now, Setsuna is what matters for us. I'm glad he survived even we found him in a bad shape."

_So… we lost Allelujah again and Lockon… again… Lockon…_

"Yeah. I just hope that we can save the others too, Tieria."

"Feldt Grace. Celestial Being hasn't dead yet. Celestial Being is not dying. Not in this kind of world. The world hasn't changed yet. There are still lot of people dying from Federation's evil seeds out there while we're talking here."

_Right… the world hasn't changed yet… Celestial… Being… we still have a lot more to go…_

Setsuna attempted to open his eyes again. Now a faint light rimmed through his eyes, making his head pounding in a great pain. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he gasped, desperately scooping air into his lungs.

"Feldt… Grace…" Setsuna grimaced, frowning at the effect of waking up. "Tieria… Erde…"

"Setsuna!" Feldt and Tieria exclaimed at once. Tieria approached the bed and he bent down, examining the raven-haired pilot, "Setsuna F. Seiei. Can you hear me?"

The doctor rushed to the bed also, injecting Setsuna's arm with a needle.

"Tieria…" the world began to fade away on Setsuna's eyes. "You're alive…"

"Yes, I am," replied Tieria carefully. "Setsuna. Rest more."

Finally Setsuna felt his eyelids closed as he, again, faded away into unconsciousness and darkness.

---------------------

Wow. I really made the second chapter. If anyone does read this story, I will tell you that this story is going to be updated once a week in the weekend or when I have my spare times. School is my first priority now. Please do feedback me!

Yeah, wouldn't it be nice if I receive what you think, or in the other words, review?

Kindly click that charming button and tell me what you think, should I continue or not.

Thanks for reading.

~zephirus


	3. Chapter 3

**Gundam 00 – Another Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 and such thing will never happen *sighs*

Genre(s): Adventure/Sci-Fi/Later Romance (only a bit though)

Character(s): Setsuna F. Seiei/Feldt Grace

Warning: Possible AR and AU, but the same battle background. Well, this is a fanfiction after all :O

A/N: Ahah, thanks for the reviews. Hm now that I get addicted to Setsuna again… definitely I will torture him in this fic =3. Any, this is the third chapter, enjoy and do feedback me~ ah, and for you people who read my Tenipuri fic 'We Are Here for One Another', sorry for the wait. It's still in progress and I should update this week. A bit of writer's block ;____; sorry.

-------------------------

"How is he doing?"

Feldt turned her head at the voice and saw Tieria walking into the room, closing the door behind him slowly.

"Like the doctor said, he's running a fever now," Feldt sighed, putting a wet towel on Setsuna's forehead. "But it's only a slight fever."

Tieria placed himself on the edge of Setsuna's bed, examining the wounded Meister, "I see. I'm just wondering… what exactly happened that he could get himself into this condition?"

Feldt shook her head, "I really have no idea. I just suddenly found him… bleeding a lot…"

Silence fell between them.

"We have found the Exia," finally Tieria broke the silence. "Ian is taking care of it now. As for the 00… we still don't know how we are going to get supplies for it as the Federation is still looking for us."

Feldt nodded. "We should worry about Setsuna now."

"And we should worry about of how he will act when he finds out about Exia and 00's well-being," Tieria stated sharply. "Call me immediately if something happens."

"Where are you going?" asked Feldt quickly, turning back.

"I'm going to look for Allelujah and Lockon," replied Tieria flatly. Feldt shook her head again.

"How much have I told you that Lockon is… dead?" whispered Feldt, feeling tears running down her cheeks. "Tieria, please… you have to accept it. Lockon is gone… Setsuna told me himself…"

"I refuse to believe it," Tieria resisted. "I _can_ feel that _he_ and Allelujah are still alive."

Feldt looked at Setsuna, "Setsuna saw it, the Cherudim… exploded…"

"I'm leaving now," Tieria walked to the door, "inform the doctor if something happens to him."

"Tieria, no! Please, you have to accept his death!" Feldt cried, but Tieria already vanished. Feldt fell down on her knees, her body was shaking as she let her tears pour down again.

"Fe… Feldt Grace…"

Feldt jolted up when she heard Setsuna's husky voice. She rushed to the bed, "Setsuna?"

Setsuna opened his eyes, and he winced. "Where… am I?"

"The base's infirmary ward," Feldt took the wet towel from the Meister's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"You're crying…" Setsuna groaned slowly.

Feldt eyes widened. She didn't answer.

"Allelujah… we lost him again?"

"I'm sure that we will find him, Setsuna, you should be thinking for your own health now," said Feldt slowly. "How are you feeling? Here, you must be very thirsty. You've been sleeping for almost two weeks. Do you want to eat something?"

Setsuna shook his head and he gasped at the great pain attacking his head. He snapped his eyes closed to prevent the pain for getting worse. Feldt took a tablet from on the desk beside Setsuna's bed. She also took a glass of water. Carefully and slowly, she helped Setsuna to drink the medicine.

"Thank you…" Setsuna took a deep breath as he lay back down onto his bed, closing his eyes. "Am I dying?"

Feldt was surprised at these words, "Setsuna, what are you talking about? Of course not. The doctor said you're in a bad shape, but, no, you're not dying."

"What happened?" demanded Setsuna again, staring at the white ceiling above him.

Feldt took a deep breath too, "I found you right at the edge of the forest's zone out. You were bleeding a lot… a chunk was sneaked out too from your side. Fortunately, the chunk wasn't too deep inside your body."

"Ah." Setsuna nodded slowly. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, and he let out a moan escaping his mouth. Feldt held his shoulder, helping him.

"Setsuna, really, you should lay back down again," Feldt told him. "You should rest more. You won't be able to roaming around in your current state."

"What exactly happened?" Setsuna inquired, ignoring the pain which now slowly made its way through his whole body.

"I found you, bleeding and wounded," repeated Feldt, looking away outside the window. "I don't know though how could you turn into that situation. Don't you remember… anything? Before Exia crushed?"

Setsuna's body stiffened at the three last words. He turned his head, "Lockon… I saw Cherudim exploded. And then he was gone."

A tense silence fell between them. Neither of them spoke for about ten minutes. Finally Setsuna continued, "I made the Flag retreated, and I thought that I had saved Lockon… but I didn't. I didn't realise that Cherudim was heavily damaged, and… he's gone. Cherudim exploded. I… couldn't to anything. I killed him."

Feldt put her hand on her mouth as she sobbed even more. "No, Setsuna… you didn't kill him. Of course you couldn't do anything. Considering your own body state… I'm glad that you survived. I was very terrified back then when… I lost your signal… and after Ptolemy had landed safely, we split into groups to look for you and the others… but the only we could find is you and Tieria. Tieria wasn't injured; Seravee only suffered some minor damages. After I brought you back to the ship, we quickly flew off to the base again. We were scared that you… that you might not make it through…"

"How is Exia?" Setsuna stared at Feldt, his voice was as subdued as usual. "Did you find it?"

"Exia is currently under Ian's care," said Feldt. "However, we're still not able to get the supplies the 00 needs. The Federation is still pursuing us. It's dangerous out there of the base; we have to wait until the situations have cooled down."

"I'll protect you," Setsuna grasped his blanket tightly, "like I had promised to Lockon."

"You're feeling loss at Lockon's death," said Feldt softly, and she pulled Setsuna into her embrace, stroking his hair. "Let it out, Setsuna. You protect me, and I protect you. I'll protect your feelings. I won't go from you. Let your feelings out… let it flow…"

Setsuna's body began to tremble as; finally, he let his tears out, mourning for the loss of Lockon's death. Lockon was so much like a brother to him, always. He might not have showed it, but he did truly care, he cares for everyone… everyone was so much like a family to him; a family to protect, not to kill again…

_I'll change. I'll change from now on. I'll protect them… for the future, not for the past…_

Together, Setsuna and Feldt cried in silence; letting their feelings flew to each other.

-------------------------

Eh? O.o finally the romance has come up, even only a bit. All right! So there's the third chapter. Hm hm, I think this is going to be a quite long fic… ah well. As usual, reviews are much appreciated. Thank you for reading.

Yeah yeah, wouldn't it be nice if I receive what you think, or in the other words, review?

Please review! Review! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this like I enjoyed writing this chapter.

~zephirus


	4. Chapter 4

**Gundam 00 – Another Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 and such thing will never happen *sighs*

Genre(s): Adventure/Sci-Fi/Later Romance (only a bit though)

Character(s): Setsuna F. Seiei/Feldt Grace

Warning: Possible AR and AU, but the same battle background. Well, this is a fanfiction after all :O

------------------------

When Setsuna opened his eyes again, he found himself was in his homeland. The place he was once called it his city; his home; his homeland.

Krugis.

Now the word didn't give him any more comfort.

Because it was the place where all of his suffers started.

Setsuna looked around, examining his surroundings. The town was dark and empty. It was just like a dead city. Houses and buildings crushed onto the broken ground, smokes billowed from every direction.

But then, a little boy just suddenly appeared and quickly ran passing him.

Setsuna snapped his head to the running boy. His eyes widened.

_Soran… Ibrahim…_

Curious, he followed the boy. The boy was running into a certain house. His eyes widened even more in realization.

His home…

Beginning to understand what was going to happen, Setsuna quickened his legs to the house. He blasted the door open, panting slightly.

Just like he had estimated, Soran Ibrahim was holding a rifle on his hands. In the house were a man and a woman around her twenties.

Setsuna grasped the rifle off from Soran's little hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the boy snapped and tried to get back his gun. "Give me that back!"

"What do you think you're doing with a gun in your hand?!" Setsuna barked back. "You shouldn't carrying stuffs like _this_!"

"Give it back! I'm doing this for God's good teachings!"

Setsuna hesitated a moment before he hissed, "God doesn't exist in this world. There's nothing such God. All what you're doing is giving a new birth to violence and death to the new lifes!"

Setsuna turned to the man and his wife, pushing Soran to them and ordered, "Keep him safe in the house and don't let him roaming around at his own!"

And he himself stormed off from the said house. He was grateful that he had got the gun in his hand. Now the man and his wife wouldn't die on Soran's hand.

But when he turned his head, he was very surprised to see Lockon Stratos' very figure was standing in front of him, his remarkable smirk plastered on his grinning face.

Suddenly Lockon's expression became very serious, he stared at Setsuna firmly.

"Lockon…" Setsuna murmured, still shocked from Lockon's sudden presence. "What are you doing here? Didn't you… die?"

Lockon leaned his body against a house's cracked wall nearby, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I did, maybe," Lockon answered, closing his eyes. "But, Setsuna, this is your world. You see me right in front of you now, so it means that I didn't die in your mind."

Setsuna didn't say anything in reply. He waited for Lockon to continue his words.

"You can't change the past, Setsuna," said Lockon slowly, opening his eyes again, revealing an intense gaze. "You _are_ the one who could change and you should change. Change yourself, and change the future, not the past."

Just as Lockon finished, Setsuna heard two bangs exploded from the house he had left earlier and his eyes widened again in fear. He looked down at his hands and realized that the gun he held before was no longer there. He turned back on his heels and made his way to the house of Soran Ibrahim. _His home._

He gasped when he saw the bleeding corpses of the man and his wife. Soran Ibrahim lowered his gun; his eyes were blank and lifeless. Soran turned back and he walked passing Setsuna, and soon he had vanished into the darkness of the ruined city.

_Soran Ibrahim… Setsuna F. Seiei… which one is… me?_

_Which one is myself? How could I change the future if I can't even change myself?_

------------------------

"…tsuna! Setsuna! _Setsuna!_"

Setsuna snapped open his eyes and he panted as if he was running a marathon. A bright light rushed into his eyes and he grimaced at the incoming headache into his head.

How he hated being weak and wounded.

"Setsuna?"

Setsuna turned his head to his right side and saw the worried face of Feldt Grace and the concerned one of Sumeragi. Tieria was on his left side, staring at him, remaining silent.

"Sumeragi… Lee Noriega…" Setsuna croaked out. He heard his voice was very husky and hoarse. _Sore throat,_ he added in his mind. "Why…?"

"Were you having nightmare?" asked Sumeragi softly, putting her hand on Setsuna's. Setsuna jerked a bit at the touch. Even though the touch was gentle, he never liked being touched by anyone. Sumeragi didn't appear to notice this. "You moaned a lot in your sleep…"

"How is the situation?" he asked flatly, not wanting to remember the dream he had before.

"Still the same," Sumeragi sighed. "We can't do much now. Now, Setsuna… if you would, I want to know what exactly happened. Between the Exia and that Arche. Setsuna, you're badly injured, we have to know."

Setsuna didn't answer for a moment. Finally he said, "May I get out from this bed?"

"No," Tieria suddenly replied, his arms crossed in front of his chest firmly. "Doctor told us that you are not allowed to get out from this bed. You need to rest more so you can make a quick recovery. Honestly, I was surprised how you could survive from those wounds and those internal damages and everything."

"Internal damages?" repeated Setsuna quickly, and he stared at Tieria, silently demanding for more explanations.

"You suffered an internal bleeding," Feldt's shaky voice came up, and they turned at her. "But don't worry, doctor has dealt with it and you should be fine in a few more months."

Months. Not days. Neither weeks.

Setsuna closed his eyes again. _Arche… Lockon… Ali Al-Saachez… Soran Ibrahim… change… future…_

"Gundam," he muttered. "I am… Gundam."

"We're not dying, we're not," said Tieria, his eyes nailed on Setsuna. "So, Sumeragi-san… should I get him to here that this kid has awake now?"

Sumeragi nodded. "It's ok."

_Him?_ Setsuna opened his eyes again.

Tieria walked away from the bed and he opened the door. A few minutes later, he came back in with someone in tow.

Setsuna's eyes widened and his mouth muttering two words, "Lockon… Stratos…"

"Hey, kid," Lockon's voice rang through Setsuna's ears. Lockon approached the bed and he smirked. "It's been a while. So after another two weeks, you decided to wake up from your long slumber, eh?"

"Two weeks?" Setsuna looked at Feldt who nodded to him.

"Another two weeks," she said, smiling. "As the doctor had expected."

"We found Lockon," Sumeragi smiled too, "the Neil Dylandy."

Silence fell between them as Setsuna repeated in disbelief, "_Neil Dylandy?"_

-----------------------

That's the fourth chapter, wow. Yep yep, I've warned you before, haven't I? POSSIBLE AR, right. I just so like Lockon, the Neil or the Lyle don't matter though – still, I like Lockon. But I like Neil more. So I decided to bring him back to the real world!

Ehm. Like usual, feedbacks are much appreciated.

So, I guess, review? Please! Kindly click that charming button and tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading.

REVIEW!~

~zephirus


	5. Chapter 5

**Gundam 00 – Another Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 and such thing will never happen *sighs*

Genre(s): Adventure/Sci-Fi/Later Romance (only a bit though)

Character(s): Setsuna F. Seiei/Feldt Grace

Warning: Possible AR and AU, but the same battle background. Well, this is a fanfiction after all :O

-------------------------

Setsuna did say nothing for a brief moment. Then he pulled himself up, causing his whole body screamed in protest of the shocking pain that attacked. He gritted his teeth to prevent himself for screaming out.

Lockon was stunned at this and he rushed to the youngest Meister, "Hey, hey! Geez, Setsuna… you're still stubborn as usual! Lay back down!"

"How…?" Setsuna ignored Lockon's panicked rants and he stared at Lockon, narrowing his eyes. "Lockon…?"

Lockon sighed as he placed himself down beside Setsuna. "Man, Setsuna! You sure are persistent, eh? You should hear the story another time, kid. Rest more. You need that, really, trust me."

Setsuna glared at Lockon and instead of obeying the eldest Meister's words, he moved his legs down. "I need to see Exia and 00."

Feldt jumped in and she waved her finger warningly, face only inches away from Setsuna's.

"You _are_ not going anywhere, Setsuna F. Seiei," Feldt said angrily. "Now, I order you to get back to those pillows. Now."

"Don't want to."

Sumeragi shook his head and she looked at Tieria. Tieria nodded and suddenly he pointed out a gun from his behind.

"Kindly to confirm that," Tieria said placidly, "if you still want to be a Gundam Meister."

Setsuna lowered his head, "Are you serious, Tieria?"

"Completely a hundred percent." Tieria immediately gave his reply without hesitation.

Setsuna gave his glare again to Tieria, "Fine."

-----------------------------------------

"_Live."_

Ribbons Almark turned back on his heels, facing the big room in front of him.

"Huh?" a man responded, bewildered.

A sly smile plastered on Ribbons' face, his eyes were glinting. "He's alive. Setsuna F. Seiei."

The other man laughed. "Why, do you finally find him interesting, just like I did?"

Ribbons shrugged. "Who knows. Take a guess."

"Of course you are," the other man said sharply. "I've told you. That Krugis' brat… the next time I meet him, I will definitely burn him into ashes."

Now it was Ribbons' turn to laugh, "Do as you wish, Ali."

Ali Al-Saachez let out a low laugh; a glint of determination flashed on his eyes, "Then let me go to the Space."

Ribbons gave his back to Ali, sighing, "How human could be very annoying."

Ali glared back at Ribbons, "And how Innovators could be very stupid."

"Why, I give you my permission, Ali, just like I've told you, do as you wish. Show me what you've got. Oo Raiser's Gundam Meister… Setsuna F. Seiei."

---------------------

"Feldt Grace?"

Feldt turned her head at the door of the bridge and she gasped when she saw Setsuna was the one who was there, "Hey! What are you thinking you're doing? Does anybody say that you are allowed to—"

Setsuna ignored this and he moved forward to Feldt, "Please. I need to see Exia and 00."

"What are you going to do now?" Feldt shook her head in desperation of Setsuna's stubbornness.

"I just want to check on them, nothing at all," Setsuna stared at Feldt. "Please."

The door opened again, revealing Lockon at the threshold, "Oi, Feldt, what if—"

But he stopped abruptly when he saw Setsuna, "OI! What are you doing here?!"

Feldt rushed to the brunette as she said, "He wants to see Exia and 00. What do you think?"

"What are you going to do?" Lockon demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Setsuna asked back. "It's really none of your business."

Lockon's eyes widened in slight surprise and disbelief, "Hey, what are you—"

"You won't tell what happened to yourself, so I won't tell you anything either," said Setsuna flatly, turning back. But suddenly his side sent him a shocking pain, making him slumped on to the floor. He groaned and grabbed his side tightly.

"Setsuna!" Lockon rushed to the raven-haired pilot. "Feldt, please hurry call the doctor! Tell him to be ready in the ward!"

"Hai!" Feldt nodded and without saying anything more she vanished quickly.

"Lockon…" Setsuna pushed Lockon away, wobbling. "What happened?"

Lockon sighed as he put Setsuna's hand around his neck, "Simple. I survived."

"But how? I saw you…" Setsuna's voice trailed off. "I saw you in my dream… you told me…"

"_Maybe,"_ Lockon replied, "I said _maybe_, didn't I? So here I am, beside you, healthy and alive, and obviously in a very much better condition than you are. The point is, Lyle found me, and he took care of me for a few years until I regained my composure back. He told me not to tell any of you that I'm alive; he wasn't sure that I will make a strong comeback with my current body at the time. When I heard he was dead four weeks ago and heard that you're badly injured, I decided to come back and join the Celestial Being again."

"I see…" Setsuna turned his head away, grimaced. He could feel his view blurred. He blinked few times to get a better vision. "So that was what happened… Lockon…"

"Setsuna?" Lockon looked down at the younger boy, worried. "Setsuna, I'll bring you back to the ward now, are you strong enough to stand up?"

"I just wish…" Setsuna whispered. "I told Lyle Dylandy to replace you… as Lockon Stratos… but in the end, finally I killed him… that was… because of me… that he was dead… I'm sorry… Neil Dylandy…"

"Of course, you stupid young boy," Lockon snickered. "Why, Setsuna! I told you to change, didn't I? Of course it wasn't. After all you didn't understand at all. Change, Setsuna, change. You can't change the past, you knew it. What had happened let it go. All we have to do now is change the future and change ourselves. Start from ourselves first."

Setsuna smiled weakly, "Then… help me to… change, Lockon…"

Lockon was stunned at this and then he said genially as he stroke Setsuna's hair, "Hey, you're my little brother, after all. Of course I will. Geez… now, sleep, Setsuna. Just sleep. You need that."

And Setsuna just did as he was told to. Lockon smiled and he pulled Setsuna's body carefully onto his arms, carrying the wounded pilot to the ward.

"Right," Lockon murmured, "Brother. I have you, Setsuna, and so do you. Everyone here is our family… family to protect, as well the world to protect… and to change…"

--------------------

Waiy. That's the fifth chapter. Ehm~ thanks for the reviews. Eh, any! I have revised the previous chapters.

As usual, feedbacks are much appreciated.

So, I guess, review? Wouldn't it be nice if I receive what you think?

Tell whether this is bad or not. Please feel free to point out the mistakes and anything. Thanks for reading!

~zephirus


End file.
